zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ceiling Master/Archive 1
-- Triforce 14 (Talk) 19:30, 6 December 2009 Thanks, MaloMart. Sorry, I'm new to Wikis, so... I don't exactly know much of what to do and how to do it. Ceiling Master (talk) 23:48, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Uhh... Just wondering Things Good job ^ That. --AuronKaizer ' 23:58, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Uh...for what? —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling]] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 00:00, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Stubs You should pay more attention to . Your stub tagging moves were undone, and now you've wasted time for everybody since it's still under discussion; until the matter is settled, consistency should be upheld. --AuronKaizer ' 23:01, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Under discussion where might I ask. Oni Link 23:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, because of this—http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Great_Statue&diff=404505&oldid=404473 I assumed it would be all right. I wasn't aware it was under discussion, and I apologize for wasting time. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling]] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 23:42, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :::And I apologize for moving a stub tag above the box in the first place. I'd never seen anything like that before and assumed it was a mistake that it was down there. The conversation about what to do with them from now on can be found here.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay. I had never seen that before either, and I agree that it should be placed so as to be noticed. But again, I apologize. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 00:08, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Don't worry about it too much, I made it appear as though that was the correct thing to do. In the future though any changes that are going to be applied to a large number of pages would be worth asking about first just to be sure. Also, you might want to bring up your opinion on the stub tags in the discussion itself or not everyone may realize another user agreed.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:27, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Droppings thanks Thanks for the welcome earlier. Sorry I didn't reply sooner but it's been chaos offline @_@ :Not a problem. I actually didn't anticipate a response, but thanks all the same. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 21:41, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Earth Temple Key Re: Just checking I've just been doing this off memory, so looked around at a bunch of these headers form different games/times, and it looks like not using please is the existing standard. The only times I've seen pleese sused are recent ones which I've already changed, and the three PH/ST bosses you just mentioned, but even with them only one of the two pages uses please, and the other doesn't. So I'm pretty confident the standard is not to bother with the "please". This is also what Wikipedia does, if that helps make it seem more likely.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:11, February 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Nope. EDIT: To expand upon that, in case my point wasn't clear, this is not in any way implying that your valuable contributions are anything but that. But as a word of warning, it may be wise not to pay attention to one's edit count unduly, or make mentioning it a regular habit. Oh, you'll understand why - someday. Some people may get the wrong idea. The value of a contributor should not be measured by the amount of their edits, but by their usefulness to the wiki. Ahem, of course, covering both grounds doesn't hurt either. That aside, celebrate with some soy-based asparagus or whatever it is people eat as snacks these days. --AuronKaizer ' 03:25, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I wasn't trying to brag or anything. Just wondering. I agree with the thing about the value being measured by usefulness and stuff, though. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling]] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 01:20, February 19, 2012 (UTC) 1,000 Edits Congratulations on 1,000 edits! I'm glad to see you stick around this long.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:09, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 01:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Really? Oh, well. We discussed it here, and nobody opposed moving them, which everyone seemed to agree should be the standard if they weren't neutral. Since this is going to take a while, if you could start from the bottom of and work your way up, I would really appreciate it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:00, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Trust me, using the What Links Here tool will be much more time-efficient, since everything in that list at least has the template. Thanks for the help, though. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:05, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Honorificabilitudinitatibus I recently learned how to pronounce this. It's technically shorter than pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis, but I found it a lot harder to pronounce. ...Just thought I'd let you know. -'Minish Link' 03:48, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, wow, I don't think anyone normal can :P -'Minish Link' 23:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Absolutely. If you see any others, get rid of them as well. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:50, March 23, 2012 (UTC)